


Ill-Gotten Gains

by polydemipan



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Elijah Kamski & Gavin Reed are Cousins, Elijah Kamski Being an Asshole, Gavin Reed Backstory, Gavin Reed Not Being an Asshole, Gavin Reed Redemption, Gavin Reed Swears, Gen, Upgraded Connor | RK900 Has a Different Name
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-01
Updated: 2020-07-23
Packaged: 2021-03-05 01:40:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,240
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25456345
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/polydemipan/pseuds/polydemipan
Summary: Over 10 years before the revolution, Gavin Kamski's life work was stolen by his cousin and he was forced to change his name and move to Detroit in fear for his safety.
Comments: 6
Kudos: 22





	1. Where It All Started

**Author's Note:**

> (By the way, there is some swearing in this fic, but nothing extreme- just f**k and a**hole. Sorry if that's a problem!)
> 
> Beta-ed by inkwell1013 :)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gavin Kamski has only had one friend in his life: his cousin, Elijah Kamski. But is he really the person Gavin thinks he is?

Gavin Kamski was certainly a _unique_ child. Just like his cousin, he was a 'child genius'. Unlike his cousin, he was terrible at socializing with others, regardless of age.

He had always had a hard time with that; it seemed way too easy for Elijah to get the adults to do as he wanted, whereas Gavin had a hard time getting them to even listen. That was his problem in the end- he was so happy that people were listening to him, he didn't ever think why.

Theirs was a troubled relationship, to say the least. Gavin was almost like a puppy, begging for attention for any who would provide him any. Well into the Kamskis' university years, Gavin would do whatever Elijah asked him to. Until one day in particular.

They had both gone into robotics. Elijah had chosen to focus on attempting to code AIs, or the more philosophical aspects, such as, 'what if one day our machines could think for themselves?'. Though, he wasn't as happy about this as Gavin was. Alternatively, Gavin had taken the more 'hands-on' approach, experimenting with ways to create robots - androids in particular - and how they would function. 

There weren't many disagreements. The two had a common goal, and Gavin had not yet learned how to say 'no' to Elijah anyway. Except for one topic they tended to avoid: what would they do with the androids when created? 

Gavin, since childhood, had wanted to create new life, life that could think and act as it pleased- the way he was never able. 

But Elijah? His opinion was somewhat more sinister, as far as you could be towards machines. Elijah was selfish, similarly to Amanda, his mentor. He wanted to make something he could control, something he could make to do as he wished, just as he did to every human he met. He wanted to make servants - something without feelings, without the ability to disobey. He wanted to market it to the public. He wanted _money_.

When Gavin found out about his motives, he was not happy, to say the least. 

It ended in a confrontation, as most things do. For the first time in his life, Gavin was shouting at his cousin, silently pleading with him to see reason. But Elijah would not listen. Instead, he grew angry, and threw the closest object at Gavin. Which turned out to be sharp metal tool, one that Gavin had left out earlier when working on an android's chassis. It left a deep cut on the bridge of his nose, and he recoiled. 

Angry, and upset, Gavin left. He was gone for only a few hours when, as per usual, he began to think he was the one at fault. And he would have apologised, taken the blame, try to see Elijah's side of things - if not for the fact that Elijah had left. 

Not just left; no, it looked like Elijah had packed his bags and would not return for a while. Strangely enough, his notes on his work was missing from the desk...

No, it couldn't be. Gavin assumed that Elijah had just gone to a hotel for a few days to calm down. Most likely, he just tidied Gavin's work away as a silent apology. That must be it.

He decided he should get some sleep, and then try to make up with his cousin in the morning.

* * *

Around an hour after he woke up, he went down to the living room so he could listen to the TV as he tried to contact his cousin.

The texts and calls went unanswered, however, and after the fifth, 'You have reached the voicemail of Elijah Kamski. Please leave a message', he gave in and tossed his phone on the couch. Gavin groaned in frustration and moved a hand to his temples, before he saw the TV screen and instead moved to turn up the volume.

He read the text at the bottom of the screen, 'ELIJAH KAMSKI SINGLEHANDEDLY CREATES WORLD'S FIRST ANDROIDS'. Watching in heartbroken disbelief as Elijah, lounged comfortably next to Amanda, begins monologuing about his achievements. About how he has created the perfect servant.

He only half-listened to the rest of the interview as he attempted (and failed) to hold back his tears.

* * *

His decision was clear.

If he stayed, if he walked around as Gavin Kamski, people would be able to connect him to Elijah. Where his cousin was safe and sound in the mansion bought with his undeserved money, Gavin was vulnerable, and if anyone was to find out about his connection to creating androids...

Well, he isn't a genius for nothing. He can easily predict how high unemployment rates would skyrocket within the next few years, and if someone blamed him for the new android servants taking their jobs, he would probably get killed.

Gavin had already considered - in great detail - suing Elijah's new company for every penny it was worth, but he knew it would go nowhere. As he had soon found out, when Elijah had left he had taken all of Gavin's research with him. Gavin no longer had any proof that Elijah took it, and if he was to try and get it back himself after the release of androids, everyone would assume he was just trying to steal the credit.

So he had decided. Gavin would change his last name to his mother's maiden name, Reed, and move out. Anywhere, really - as long as it was far away from his childhood home.


	2. Life in Detroit

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Now called Gavin Reed, he tries to find a new home in Detroit. Maybe the police academy is the place for him?

A few weeks later, Gavin Reed had bought a cheap apartment in Detroit with what little money he had left. He was quickly running out, though - so he got a few part-time jobs.

Soon enough, he joined a police academy, and graduated some months later at the top of his class. Gavin developed an 'asshole' persona, thanks to his brand new trust issues and intentions to keep everyone out. He became infamous in a way, the one that no one liked, despite others admitting he was (only somewhat, in their opinion) smart. And nothing more.

After joining the force, he quickly moved up the ranks and became a detective. While he wasn't Sherlock, he was a genius, and found it much easier than others to 'connect the dots'.

The only person in the station who worked his way up faster than Gavin was one Hank Anderson. It was fairly obvious that Gavin held a grudge; after all, he was constantly pitted against Hank and compared to him. He was of the opinion that anyone with an ounce of sense could have solved that red ice case, Hank was just the one lucky enough to be assigned to it.

To everyone else, they were just friendly rivals. But as the years went on, Hank aged, while Gavin was still in his late 20s. He clearly could have gone further, only because everyone hated him, they refused to be paired with him. Which, in turn, stopped him from being able to work on the larger cases that would allow him to prove himself. Until 2038.

* * *

2038 brought its own set of challenges. After over 10 years, the price for androids had lowered considerably, which meant they were selling better than ever.

Even looking at one felt like torture to Gavin. The reminder of what could have been, reduced to a convenient way to do things. Unfortunately, every street seemed to be lined with them. Androids were stationed at the police station, and around the crime scenes.

Just when he thought he could accept this new way of living, Cyberlife revealed one more trick up their sleeve. A detective android; advanced far beyond anything the cheap forensics lab could do.

Analysing evidence on the spot, able to interrogate androids or humans... even able to act human.

The latter made the biggest problem.

How could Gavin trust this android if everytime he spoke to it, it was saying only what it thought he wanted to hear? Faking emotions to get close to him... It was like fucking _Kamski_ all over again.

* * *

Then there was an even bigger mess. Some psycho android broke into a broadcasting station to send out a message. Gavin found it pretty dumb - do they even know what they've got themselves into? - but he still found himself respecting them.

He hated to admit it, but he did create them: he felt a bit like a father figure, in some ways. That's why he never hurt androids, he just ignored them.

That is, until 'Connor' (who he definitely did _not_ respect) tried to lie to him, and Gavin may have lost his cool and punched him in the stomach. Oh well, we all make mistakes.

Gavin wasn't aware of everything going on- because _of course_ , Hank Anderson got the case. He might have hated being assigned to android crimes, but he didn't even get a chance to consider it.

He was well aware of some things, though.

Like 'Connor' breaking into the archive room. He had tried to stop it (genius, remember) when he realised it was up to something, but the dick just sassed him and slammed the door behind itself.

When he followed it in a few minutes later, no longer able to wait, he pulled out a gun. Not to shoot, just to arrest it. But of course, it didn't listen. No, instead it just took him down - like a _machine_ \- piece by piece. Knocked him out. He'd relive that experience many times over the next few nights.

* * *

After he came to, he found everyone in the station looking at the TV. The news reporter showed the Deviant Leader 'Markus' cornered with some of his groupies, before they started singing like it was a fucking Disney movie.

As soon as the President ordered her men to stand down, _'Connor'_ was walking towards the fight with what looked like thousands of androids. Obviously, the soldiers lost any chance of winning, and were ordered to retreat.

* * *

A while later, it was all sorted. Markus and the rest of Jericho, as they called themselves, were debating new android laws for the higher ups. It ended well, eventually. 

By the next year, androids were in every street again. Back in the police station. Around every crime scene. But this time, without an identifying uniform.

Gavin felt... happy, with how things turned out for his pseudo-children. That was, until _Connor_ brought back his twin from Cyberlife.

RK900 was apparently locked away, and would have replaced Connor, if Cyberlife hadn't been taken over.

Gavin almost hates RK900 even more than Connor. He looks the same, so was a reminder of him, but acts even more aggressive. He challenges Gavin.

But Gavin can't bring himself to despise him.


	3. New Discoveries

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After the revolution, Jericho raided Cyberlife's buildings for any abandoned androids. There were some old records recovered.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this chapter is a bit shorter, I didn't see a way to make it longer without it feeling like I was dragging it out.

As it turned out, there was more hidden inside Cyberlife than the RK900. Jericho suspects Kamski buried a lot of secrets during his years at the company, and when they went to his fancy new mansion to investigate, they found some old records.

These records, specifically, were early designs for androids. Makes sense that Kamski would want to keep them, for old times' sake, only... it wasn't his work.

Jericho dug a little deeper; it seemed that up until the RT600 'Chloe' model was released, all designs were signed Gavin Kamski.

* * *

It took a while for them to figure everything out. They did, though, in the end. After all, no matter how well it was hidden, there were androids investigating it.

There were documents recording the change of Gavin Kamski to Gavin Reed, as well as old family photos that, when scanned by Connor, showed 'Gavin Reed'.

If that wasn't enough for them, there was also a paper trail showing Gavin Reed buying an apartment in Detroit soon after Elijah Kamski's first public interview regarding Cyberlife.

The problem with these discoveries, was that due to the new android laws, they couldn't just _hide_ who created the androids in the first place. No, they had to release their findings.

* * *

The media loved the drama. Elijah Kamski, the Man of the Century, a fraud?

Soon enough, people make the connection. Gavin Reed, asshole detective, is _the_ Gavin Kamski they were talking about? The station had the hardest time coming to terms with it. That Reed, of barely-above-average-intelligence, was the one who had created a new species essentially by himself.

Androids who had met him personally showed the others their memories of him. How before they deviated, he just ignored them, and looked pained and uncomfortable. How after the revolution, he spoke to them kindly. When they scanned him he read as happy, and looked proud.

Whenever there were no humans in the room to see him, he was the nicest person in the station- even more so than Hank, the only human to have an android for a partner. Even before the laws had been fully changed.

* * *

After over 10 years of being ignored, Gavin finally felt like he had the respect he deserved. All of the money that Elijah had received from Cyberlife and its sales had been taken from him, and given to Gavin as compensation for the theft of what was his.

His vision had become reality - he had created life, life that could think and act as it pleased.

Gavin was still adjusting, and felt a bit uncomfortable at the sudden attention, but was finally happy with the knowledge that his 'cousin' had gotten what he deserved.


End file.
